


Head Over Heels: A Ballad for Vera

by viciouswishes



Category: Firefly
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-01
Updated: 2006-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne/Vera OTP!!! (Title not at all influenced by Tears for Fear.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Over Heels: A Ballad for Vera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lornelover](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lornelover).



> Setting: During-"War Stories."

"I'll be in my bunk," Jayne said to rather no one as he moved away from the crowd after seeing Inara and the Councilor together. Even he acknowledged that Inara was one of the prettiest whores in the 'verse and with another woman...

He slammed the door shut to his bunk and unbuttoned the top of his pants for slight release of his hardening cock. Frustration was only the tip of what he was feeling. He hadn't been laid in too many gorram months.

Grabbing Vera off his shelf, he looked at the closet thing he called his and sat down on his bed. Vera was a beautiful lady, sleek, powerful, and worth a pretty penny. And she required the same sort of attention as a lady did, or at least, what some women had informed him when they needed a little more than a quick grope.

While Vera didn't have any parts he couldn't pronounce, much less find, she demanded his care. He'd bet a year's pay that she was the best gun this side of recent Alliance tech.

Jayne polished her carefully. His rag ran over lightly over the trigger, enough to take the grim away, but leave his fingerprint. He grinned when he saw his face appear in the shine of her barrel. She'd always been there for him.

Flopping down on his back, he continued to admire her beauty as he popped a few more buttons on his pants. He moved the material out of the way just enough to liberate his cock. Taking it in his free hand, he began to stroke himself, getting that release which had been building ever since Inara and the Councilor had smiled at each other.

He thought about them undressing each other and kissing. Some touching too. Nice perky breasts, probably a pre-rec at whore academy to have perky breasts and a good firm ass.

Jayne bit back a groan as he came. He picked the polishing rag off his bed and wiped off the bit of white gunk that had landed on Vera. Yep, she was the best lady he had.


End file.
